Topaz (Marvel)
Topaz is a major antagonist in the 2017 Marvel film Thor: Ragnarok. She is a warrior who serves as one of the Sakaaran Guards and the right-hand of the Grandmaster, the ruler of Sakaar. She was portrayed by Rachel House. Biography Rivalry with the Valkyrie Serving as a bodyguard to Grandmaster alongside a fellow Valkyrie dubbed 142, Topaz has developed a certain rivalry with 142, even trying to convince the Grandmaster to reduce 142's reward to no avail. Despite this, Topaz seems to share the Grandmaster's desire of winning the people's hearts by using different life-forms in a gladiatorial event (known as the Contest of Champions) held in a large arena. She even helps the Grandmaster in intimidating his new fighter by handing him his melt-stick to execute another Sakaaran. Capturing Thor Following Thor and Loki's exile to Sakaar after being defeated by Hela, the Grandmaster had Thor captured while Loki wins the favor of becoming an ally. As the Grandmaster and Loki arrange a fight between Thor and the Hulk, the Grandmaster informs Thor that he will grant his freedom if he defeats the Hulk. Topaz watches as Thor almost defeats the Hulk, but the Grandmaster secretly sabotages the fight to ensure the Hulk's victory, as he has no intention in setting Thor free. Eventually, Thor manages to escape from confinement and freed the Hulk from the Grandmaster's control by using a recording of Black Widow. Outraged by this, the Grandmaster orders the Sakaaran Guards to capture both Thor and the Hulk, but after reliving the deaths of her fellow Valkyries (thanks to Loki's magic), 142 decides to help Thor in defeating Hela and her army of Berserkers, since Hela was the one responsible for the massacre of the Valkyries. 142 even captured Loki to prove her goodwill, though Loki decides to ally himself with Thor to save the Asgardians from Hela's wrath. Death When Thor, Bruce Banner and 142 steal one of the Grandmaster's pleasure crafts in an attempt to flee, Topaz chases after them in her own fighter ship, intending to take them down under the Grandmaster's orders. Though it would've appeared that she seemed to have them on sight, Banner accidentally released the pleasure craft's fireworks, distracting Topaz and causing her to crash-land her ship to her death. Gallery Thor_Ragnarok_135.jpg|Topaz watches the execution about to take place as The Grandmaster pardons his cousin Carlo before gleefully executing him using a Melt Stick, much to Thor's horror. Thor Ragnarok-GrandmasterOrders.jpg|Topaz watches as the Grandmaster threatens Loki and 142 to find Thor and Hulk after the latter escaped from imprisonment. Trivia *With the rights of the Mojoverse for the moment held by 20th Century Fox, Topaz serves as the MCU version of Spiral. Navigation Category:Female Category:Right-Hand Category:Thor Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Extravagant Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Guardians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Aliens Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Cheater Category:Monster Master Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Honorable